We plan to continue to work in the following areas: a) Field studies of the effects on driving of cannabis use, alone or combined with alcohol. These studies will be done with the collaboration of the Department of Justice and Department of Highway Safety, State of California; b) Studies of the kinetics of THC after various routes of administration; c) Identification of metabolites of THC in urine that may act as markers for recent use.